At Sky's Edge
by LatiasFinder
Summary: A blind, half-human boy wants to journey round the world with his golden eagle. They face countless struggles, but with a new pair of friends, his dreams, and theirs, seem to be within reach in this dashing adventure.
1. Angelus

**_At Sky's Edge_**

Hi there! My name is Cliff Grant, your guide to this... er, interesting story I'm about to tell you. But first, an introduction.

You should know that I'm blind. Oh no, it wasn't by some tragic accident; I was just born this way. It doesn't faze me, although there are always times where I wish I could see. It happens. I bet you'd wish that too, if you were me.

My nana raised me up from a little boy. My mother passed away when I was born, and I barely have any conscious memory of my dad before Nan took me in. Just the last month, she got taken away from me too. It took me a bit to grasp what exactly that meant; I was all alone in the world. My dad had disappeared, and there were no relatives (that I knew of) who could take me in. Even though I'm 15 years old, I sure as sugar will not go live in some foster home, no siree. Who'd ever take me in? I might seem normal now, but I should explain some more stuff first.

In my world, there are two types of people; humans and shifters. Shapeshifters are exactly as they sound; people who can take on another shape or form at will. They appear normal to the human eye, with the occasional trait taken from the animal they can turn into. The government keeps tabs on most of the shifters across the world in their respective countries, quickly lashing out if they step out of line. There's a fair bit of prejudice against them, although there are those who are tolerant, and even a group dedicated to helping the shifters when there's an imbalance of justice towards them. Most shifters are pure blooded, with little to no human taint.

When shifters... um, reproduce with humans, most of the time the child is either a shifter or a human. But sometimes the government meddles when they learn of relationships between shifters and humans and decide to _experiment _on the mother. That's when you get oddities like me; I'm part shifter, part human, but I can't exactly hide away in the general public. Yup, my mum was a good old shifter, as far as I've been told. Another thing about shifters; usually whatever they can shift into, their kids can too. My mother could shift into some sort owl, and despite the fact I'm an abnormality, I've got a bit of that owl in me too.

But instead of being able to become that animal, I became, well, _stuck _halfway into that form. I've got a 10 foot wingspan, you head that right folks. My nana told me they're an off white color, with each feather looking as if they'd been dipped in black ink on the bottom.

Other than that, yeah I look pretty normal! Sandy brown hair, freckled face, tanned skin from living in Hawaii most of my life, and pale aquamarine eyes. No, I can't exactly see myself, but my Nan told me how I looked before she passed on. She often joked about me rarely changing my outfit, which consisted of a red shirt and white surfer shorts with black stripes down the sides. There are holes in this shirt, cut so that my wings aren't constricted painfully under clothing. I've got an okay height of 5'7, and Nan's told me that I'm too tall to receive kisses on the cheek now, heh, or maybe it's 'cause I'm 15. She was my mother and my father, and my best friend too. I'm hurt by her not being here anymore, but I'm sure she'd be mad at me if I didn't take care of myself for her. My hair is at a decent length, or so said nana when I last got my hair cut. It rests just by my chin now, and I let my hair spike itself out naturally, against what nana really wanted my hair to be. But she always let me choose what I wanted, or rather, whatever made me happy.

A great thing about me, shockingly, is how intuitive I am, being part shifter _and _blind. I can distinguish Coke from Pepsi across the room with a great sense of smell, and I can even face the direction of a person by sense alone. I do get some help though, by my pet bird. Well, he's not so much a bird as a juvenile golden eagle. Roman is a close companion to me, as I can talk to him and confide in him my secrets, since he can't talk to anyone but me. Shifters, usually in animal form, can talk to other animals, although the occasional shifter in their human shape can sometimes commune if they are under great stress. Roman can talk back to me, and no one else, except a shifter, could understand him. He was rescued by my nana when he turned up injured in the forest behind our house. I helped rear him, and even though he cut me with his beak a lot when I fed him, he eventually grew to trust me and Nan, and began to talk to me. I still remember the first time he ever spoke to me.

_I jumped the short few steps down the porch and unerringly headed right towards the tree the eagle hatchling was resting in. I heard the click of his small talons as he scuttled eagerly down the trunk to perch upon my shoulder. "Hey little guy, feedin' time!" I said happily, offering the small raptor the little chunk of meat Nan had given to me. He lunged forwards, beak snapping shut with a snick as he devoured the meat whole. "Good boy," I murmured, patting his beak delicately. "Boy!" repeated the eagle, causing me to jump and dislodge him from his roost upon my shoulder. "Ouch!" he grumbled, pecking at my leg in annoyance. I skittered backwards, shocked senseless. "Did... did you... just TALK?" I spluttered, looking in the general direction of where I thought the raptor was. "Yup!" he chirped happily, words crisp as though he'd been speaking forever._

He didn't have a name, so Nan and I decided to call him Roman, and he took to the name quickly. Roman understood what was up with me, and acted, well, _acts _like a sentinel for me. He alerts me to danger, and if I need him, I can call him with a special whistle that only he knows.

After Nan died, I wasn't sure how to go on. I couldn't stay at our house. The government would swoop in on me and throw me into a foster home, or more likely, some sort of lab. So I decided, against Roman's wishes, to take a journey round the world. I wanted to visit places I'd never been, even being blind. I wanted to experience the joy of freedom, and hey, maybe find a new home. Roman and I departed from Hawaii, and started the journey that would change our lives and those who were yet unknown to us.

I leave you now, to follow my journey if you will. A tale of friendship, courage, and the struggles of life all of us, human, animal, or shifter, face...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Angelus_

The rustle of feathers was all that could be heard as the pair slept unnoticed in the park, hidden from sight by a large, ancient oak tree. The stooping of the trunk helped the still perky branches to obscure them from the unobservant eye. The golden eagle shifted nervously, keen amber eyes raking the park and watching every passing person. This was a bad place to have rested, out so close to the public eye. The boy beside him grunted softly, nose twitching in reaction to the pollen freely dancing through the air. _Allergies._ Roman glanced at him, envious of his ability to fall asleep almost anywhere.

Cliff Grant rested up against the trunk, arms behind his head. A warm spring breeze tickled the grasses surrounding him, brushing over the golden eagle stationed by his thigh. Roman snorted impatiently, shuffling his feet. He couldn't enjoy the weather, or go flying into the wild blue yonder until Cliff was more securely out of site. The cries of the gulls nearby lulled him, daring him to break free and chase them down for a quick meal. But the eagle wouldn't desert Cliff, wouldn't leave him at the mercy of ruthless people, while he went off gallivanting and hunting.

As if they'd heard his thoughts, a couple of police officers were heading almost directly towards the duo. Roman clicked his beak in frustration, and immediately hopped onto the slumbering boy's chest. He stared at the soft face a moment before his head darted forwards and gave the nose a sharp nip.

With a quiet yelp, Cliff awoke, pale aquamarine eyes flashing. "Roman! What in blue blazes is wrong with you?" he spat, rubbing his nose tenderly. The eagle puffed up, dancing nervously on Cliff's chest. "There are _cops _heading right for here!" Roman snapped, scuttling off. The boy's head spun around, and though he could not see them, he trusted Roman enough to scramble to his feet. "Lead the way, boy!" he whispered, body tensing.

Roman nodded, and with a small rush of air, unfurled his wings. A running start had the eagle flapping in no time, and he took off, looking over his shoulder for Cliff.

He couldn't fly here, so he ran instead. The gangly teenager could outstrip any human, running or flying. The warm air felt nice against his skin as he followed the sound of the juvenile eagle's wing beats, laying an invisible path of cookie crumbs for him to follow. Cops weren't kind upon loitering teens, especially ones that looked school age; the only reason he ran from the people who were supposed to keep you safe. Despite himself, Cliff grinned and felt a small laugh escape his lips. Roman's wings shifted, and began to drift more to the right. Naturally, Cliff spun to the right, peeling off over asphalt and down an alleyway. "Garbage can!" Roman's voice shrieked, and Cliff jumped, sailing over the shiny metal obstacle with ease.

"Okay, stop there. I'll do some reconnaissance," came his friend's voice, and the boy paused at the edge of the alley, panting lightly. He listened intently for the sound of the raptor's wings as they beat away and began to fade. Cars roared by, and Cliff could hear the faint chatter of voices as ordinary citizens roamed the streets and sidewalks beyond from where he hid. A familiar odour of gasoline permeated the immediate area, as well as the stench of garbage and, remarkably, cat pee. Ugh, were all cities full of alleys that smelled this way? Before he could relax, the sound of returning wings distracted him. Roman landed on his shoulder, careful not to dig his talons in too deep.

"It's a little busy straight out, but if you turn left immediately, we can hurry through a marketplace and end up on the beach. After that, we'll decide what to do." Cliff nodded, but hesitated to proceed. "Um, are you sure it's safe... for me to go running through a market? It sounds kinda stuffed full of people," he muttered, half turning his head. Roman shuffled, speculating the question. "Just listen to my directions, and you'll do fine," he reassured Cliff, nipping the boy's ear affectionately.

"Yeah, like you haven't gotten me in trouble before..."

* * *

"Kalian, wait up!"

Kalian paused in the middle of the street, vendors shouting out to passing customers as they strolled by. The girl frowned as her brother struggled to squeeze his way through two large women laden with many bags. She stood tall and proud, one hand on her hip as the cheery afternoon soon beat down on the market. Kalian Carmel was 15 years old, and a shapeshifter to boot. Mahogany colored hair rested against the nape of her neck, held up in a stylish ponytail. One chunk of hair stuck almost straight up, curving slightly close to her bangs, which fell over the left side of her face. Hazel eyes narrowed as her twin, panting from exhaustion, finally extricated himself from the small space between the large women. He looked similar to her in a way, but alas, they were not identical twins.

His hair was messier than her own, flaring out behind his ears and bangs spikier than her own, but the same shade. Benji Carmel's eyes were a bright steel blue, intelligent and educated compared to his sister's more wild looking eyes. He was nothing but human, and sometimes a bother to have tag along after her. Even their dress styles were vastly different.

A dark blue, three-quarter sleeved shirt, and low rise jeans were her attire of choice, completed with a red sash she had tied around her neck. Even with the slightly cool tinge to the spring air, her midriff was exposed, not bothering her in the slightest. Black sneakers adorned her feet, excellent for sprinting. Benji preferred something a little more casual; a white t-shirt, for example, with dark blue lines on the cuffs of the sleeves, neck and bottom half; black slacks for pants; and a nice red tie, which looked half-decent despite how odd it looked against the rest of him. Brown loafers completed his outfit, giving him a snazzy edge.

He pouted at Kalian and her impatience. "Not everyone moves as fast as you," Benji managed to speak between breaths. The girl smiled ruefully. "I'm not human, dork, don't forget." Her voice was low, to avoid awkward stares from the crowded people. Benji puffed up immediately at her insult. "I am NOT a dork!" he shouted, this time eliciting worried looks from a few nearby vendors.

Kalian rolled her eyes, and was turning around to continue walking when something collided with her and sent her spinning to the ground. Spitting hair out of her mouth, the shifter girl glared at the person half-lying on her legs. "Watch where you're going!" she snarled, flexing her knuckles involuntarily, as if she were ready to wail on this moron. Her glare burned holes in the back of the sandy headed person struggling to his feet. Next to them, a large brown bird with a wickedly sharp beak was making irritated noises, pulling at the kid's sleeves.

A waterfall of "sorry" met her ears, and then the kid lifted his head. She looked into slightly cloudy greenish-blue eyes, which seemed to be looking just below her chin. "Really sorry," he murmured in a gentle voice, fully rising to his feet before a look of panic flashed onto his face. "Oh no... Roman, c'mon boy!" he told the bird nudging his legs and took off running before Kalian could utter another word. Before the boy rounded a corner down the street, Kalian swore she spotted wings. "Geeze sis, you could be a bit nicer," Benji muttered, helping his sister to her feet. Kalian ignored this, eyes still resting where the strange boy had vanished with his bird. "He looked so frightened for a moment there," she said to herself, turning to look in the direction he had come from.

Men in official looking suits were shoving people to the side, heading right for them. Benji followed her gaze and chuckled. "It's highly unlikely they're looking for_him_," he said lightly, punching his sibling on the arm. One of the three men stopped by the twins, peering at Kalian and deciding to ask. "Haven't seen a kid with sandy brown hair in a red shirt, have you kids?" the man asked in a gravely voice. Benji paled visibly, gaping mouth closing softly as his sister shook her head. "Nope, sorry," she replied in her most clueless voice. "Why, did he break the law or something?" She let out a stream of giggles. The man frowned at her, and shook his head. "He's just wanted for questioning. If you see him, let one of us know." Without another word, the man sped off through an increasingly angry crowd. Benji breathed out, eyes seeking his sister's gaze. "We-we gotta find that kid! I don't like the sounds of that questioning that guy was talking about," he burst out, taking a step forwards before a hand grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"You dork, don't go running off! Be calm, natural. If we wanna find that kid and warn him, then we have to be nonchalant, got it?" she hissed in her brother's ear. Benji nodded, abashed. Shoving him aside, Kalian set a moderate pace towards the area where the boy had disappeared.

* * *

"Keep running!" Roman urged Cliff as the boy struggled over a fence and dropped down into yet another alleyway. Loud voices were drawing closer, becoming more excited every second. Cliff was wildly frightened for once, and kept bumping into everything. His right knee collided with and tipped over an aluminium trash can, its contents spilling out and tripping the boy. He skidded on his belly through the trash, coming to a stop beside a large garbage bin. The salty tang in the air meant the beach was close, so very close, but the aching stitch in his chest prevented him from running any farther.

Roman sighed in frustration, but settled for this one last opportunity. "Get into this bin! I know it'll be gross, but it's your only chance!" The eagle settled on top of the bin's lid, tapping it with his talons to let the blind boy know where it was. Cliff rose to his feet, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, and pushed up the lid. The overpowering stench of the trash nearly made him vomit, but he managed to crawl in and let the lid drop when the first man appeared at the mouth of the alley.

"Maybe he went this way!" the man yelled, waving over some more men. Roman hid on the roof of one of the buildings making up the alley, watching worriedly as men in suits swarmed the narrow path. "It's likely he kept running to the beach, or even doubled back into the market to blend in," one man said, his bald head shining with sweat. The others made noises of agreement and split away, a few heading towards the beach, the rest turning back the way they had just come. Roman breathed a sigh of relief, and flew down to rest on the lid of the bin once more. He tapped it with a talon three times, and fluttered up as the lid rose cautiously. Cliff fell out of the bin, one hand pinching his nose shut. "Disgusting!" he squealed. "Never again, Roman, never!" Cliff turned on the bird, who had landed back on the bin to survey his friend. "Last minute, Cliff, don't chew me out," the raptor replied calmly. The boy grunted, and began patting down his clothes and hair. "I'll never get this stink out," he grumbled while leaning against the bin and crossing his arms.

"Are you TALKING to a BIRD?" an incredulous voice asked.

Both Cliff and Roman jumped at the noise. Roman glared at the girl who'd snapped at Cliff for running into her. Cliff merely looked shocked, but then smiled and turned his head away. "So what if I was?" he said indifferently, trying not to cringe as two sets of footsteps approached.

At this point, Roman was beside himself. The eagle squawked and made shrill noises of protests as the siblings came closer to Cliff. The boy craned his head around his sister to get a better look at the boy, bright blue eyes wide. The girl's hazel eyes were searching Cliff's back, finding the wings practically squashed flat against his body. "So I wasn't hallucinating those wings," she murmured, stopping a foot away from Cliff. His pale eyes found her face unnervingly, despite not being able to see it. Before Cliff could say anything, the girl spoke again. "What did those guys in suits want with you?" Benji walked around his sister and stood on her other side, surveying Cliff with great interest. Roman emitted a shrill cry, forcing both siblings back a step. "Roman, no. Leave them alone." The tone of his voice silenced the eagle, who crouched down on the garbage bin and resorted to nasty looks.

Cliff turned his gaze back to the patiently waiting Kalian. "I'm not sure what they _really _want, but something tells me they don't want a freak like me walking the streets," he said, smiling ruefully at his words.

"Hey! Down here! He's down here!" a voice yelled, distracting the three teenagers.

"Uh oh," Cliff said mildly, squinting towards the bald, black-suited man charging down towards them. "Uh oh is right! Let's _move_!" Kalian growled, harshly shoving Benji out of the way as she shifted her shape mid-stride. Her long body shortened up and flattened out, hair erupting all over. It was ginger in color, and after Kalian's black tipped ears sprung up, there was no mistaking her shape. A fox hit the ground moments later, tearing across the pavement and disappearing around a corner.

"Sis! Damnit, don't leave me behind again!" Benji wailed, chasing after his sister. The flapping wings behind him were unnoticed until a firm grip on the back of his shirt had his feet leaving solid ground. "Wh-what!?" he yelped, feet dangling uselessly below him. "Don't struggle, okay? It's hard enough trying to fly with extra weight," panted a breathless voice. Benji turned his head and met Cliff's smiling face with the other boy's wings beating behind him as they soared over the roof of a building. Roman flew alongside them, looking annoyed but patient. Benji let his gaze fall to the ground below and found the orange streak that was his sister racing towards the beach.

Vertigo rendered him unable to speak, wide blue eyes just following his sister's path.

* * *

Kalian knocked a black-suited man to the ground and sailed over him, paws sinking into the grainy sand as she hurtled through throngs of people, some shrieking as she went by. She just had to find somewhere to duck down until the men were gone. Like they'd leave her and Benji out of whatever mess that kid was in. Two teenagers, walking around a city alone? Oh, the mischief they could be getting into, oh the shenanigans! Bah.

Her breath came in little huffs, vulpine body practically gliding over the sand as her hazel eyes searched out a decent place for hiding. And then she spotted it; a little niche in the cliffs surrounding the beach. A bit close to the waterline but good enough to shake any pursuers. As soon as Kalian reached the niche in the cliff wall, she hurled herself to the right and scrambled as far back as it went. Panting, she watched the opening with cautious and alert eyes.

Beating wings shocked her heart into stopping. The fox looked up, air whooshing from her throat as the boy from earlier descended from the sky with her brother in his grasp. As soon as his feet touched down, Benji fell to his knees and kissed the ground gratefully. The other boy simply folded his wings against his back and leaned against the solid cliff wall, breathing hard. "Ugh, never again... will I carry... a person," he managed to pant out. Kalian growled sharply at him, silencing Cliff as she strained her better hearing out. No voices came back to her on the wind; only the nearby roar of the salty sea lapping at the shore. She let out a light sigh as her body collapsed, form changing back into that of the fourteen year old girl she masqueraded as. Benji scrambled over, hands waving over her rapidly, but she shook her head.

"Fine Benji... I'm fine," she said, hazel eyes zeroing in past her worried twin and locking on the winged boy leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his face was tilted up towards the sky. The eagle that had been following them, Roman or whatever the boy called it, announced his arrival in a flurry of shrill noises and fast wing strokes. Cliff's pale eyes opened again, and he held out an arm bent at the elbow for the eagle to land on. It leaned towards his face, beak near an ear, and let out an endless torrent of noises that seemed to make more sense to the boy than it did to her or her brother. Frowning, Kalian stalked over to the boy, whose acute hearing let his head turn in her general direction. Sucking in a deep breath, Kalian let her fury explode.

"ARE YOU MAD?" she shrieked at an ear-splitting decibel level. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WE NOW HAVE TO GO INTO HIDING FROM THOSE WEIRDOS IN THE BLACK SUITS!"

Cliff raised a hand, cutting off Kalian mid-rant. "Um, actually, _you _followed _me _down that alley... "

Benji tapped his sister cautiously on the shoulder. "He's right Kal... you wanted to see what was up with him," he said timidly, shrinking back as Kalian shot him a poisonous look that could kill pigeons in mid-air. He instead looked at Cliff, studying him intently with his clear, steel blue gaze. Sandy brown hair that fell loosely past his ears, resting just above his chin; a fringe of bangs that spiked out naturally, not obscuring the freckled face; and those pale, but so alive aquamarine eyes of his! Benji felt his cheeks grow hot.

Luckily, Kalian had focused most of her attention on Cliff. "Fine, whatever... now, who are you? And more importantly, _what _are you?" The tone of her voice implied no disgust towards Cliff, or his odd set of wings.

Cliff flashed a small smile. "Er, my name's Cliff Grant... and uh, I dunno what I am really. Heh." He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Just an experiment, I guess." Roman made an impatient noise from his arm. "Oh, and this is Roman, my companion golden eagle," he added, making Roman puff out his chest in pride. Kalian sighed, but said nothing in response; he'd answered her questions. The boy cleared his throat nervously. "Now it's my turn... who are you two?" he asked lightly, resisting the burning urge in his legs to sit down.

It would be rude to ignore him, so Kalian, with much reluctance, answered. "My name is Kalian Carmel, and the dweeb over there is my twin brother, Benji." Kalian peered over her shoulder, and started when she saw the flush still painted on Benji's cheeks. His gaze had been on Cliff when she first looked, but when his sister started in shock, his eyes drifted to the sky. Making sure Cliff wasn't paying attention, Kalian whirled around and shoved her brother against the opposite wall, using one arm to keep him from squirming.

"You listen to me now, Benji! _Do not get attached!_" she hissed in a very low voice. Things would be very difficult if her brother developed anything more than the crush he had now. "I know you're gay, but in this day and age, being gay isn't tolerated by just everyone! Forget about it."

Stepping back from Benji, Kalian regretted her harsh words as hurt lanced through her brother's eyes. But his issues with his sexuality were not welcome heaped onto whatever other worries plagued her mind. "You okay over there?" Cliff called, unable to hear Kalian's whispered words, despite his usually great hearing. Kalian spun around and affixed her gaze on the boy, whose eyes were beginning to unnerve her. "I've got one more question, bird boy," she started, strutting over to him.

Cliff smiled mildly. "What is it?" he asked calmly. "What's up with your eyes? They're... er, kinda pale," Kalian murmured, trying to pick a delicate word for describing them.

The boy chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm blind," he replied simply. Kalian nodded, not perturbed at all. "Interesting," was all she murmured. Benji, however, looked aghast. "You f-flew and you can't even... and you carried m-me... oh dear god I might faint," he panicked, sliding down to the sand and staring blankly at his loafers. Cliff peered at him, shrugging. "Roman helps guide me around, and I've got great senses, being a bit of a freak and all," he chortled. The golden eagle squawked in response and looked important.

Kalian snorted. "I'm a shifter; my senses are probably just as fine as yours," she challenged, hands resting on her hips despite Cliff being unable to see this pose. "Being blind probably makes mine several times more acute, Kalian," he said back, tone not carrying a trace of smugness. Kalian conceded this to him with a chuckle. Leaning back, she sighed though. "What are we gonna do now?" she asked to no one in particular. Cliff folded his arms over his chest and turned his head in the direction of the roaring waves. "I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna keep to my original plan of exploring the world," he answered, despite the fact it was a rhetorical question. Kalian and Benji's heads both snapped to look at him incredulously. "You're joking," Benji said bluntly.

"Nope," Cliff smiled, rolling his shoulders. "Helps keep my mind off things, and it's looking even better than usual with those guys after me." Roman chattered unhappily, leaving Cliff's arm for the boy's shoulder instead. The three were bathed in the soft red light of the slowly setting sun, its light spreading across the water in diluted hues of pink, orange and red. The rippling water gave the reflection a shimmering appearance. It was a beautiful scene – to anyone who took the time to stop and really see it. Kalian held her finger over her mouth, chin in her hand, as she stared at the quiet, beautiful scene of nature extended out before them. "Um, Cliff," she began hesitantly, watching the boy stroke his golden eagle companion. He half turned his head. "What is it?"

The girl paused, wondering how to proceed. "S-since you seem so adamant about you traveling the world... Benji and I have nowhere to really go... would you mind if... i-if um..." She couldn't form the question on her rose colored lips. Benji spoke for her instead. "Can we join you and Roman?" he asked directly, shooting a wink at his twin's shocked look.

They both looked quickly at Cliff, whose face was bathed in the reddish glow of the evening sun, impassive. Finally he smiled brightly. "The more the merrier. Would help to have some human friends to help me too," he said. Echoing a cheer, the twins charged Cliff and hugged him graciously.

"But let's get started tomorrow. It's late and all," Cliff noted. Kalian nodded quickly, then realized Cliff couldn't see the gesture. "Uh, yeah. And no worries about a place to stay; we've got a hotel room. Don't ask," she said sharply, cutting off the forming question. Benji nodded, and grabbed hold of Cliff's arm.

"We'll sneak across town this time. No more chases, for the love of god," he laughed, guiding Cliff forwards before a punch from Kalian landed on his shoulder and forced him to drop the other boy's arm.


	2. Catalyst

**Chapter Two**

_Catalyst_

Steam crept out from the crack under the bathroom door, coalescing into fantastic shapes before fading. Cliff listened to the faint hiss of the steam for a while before his head inclined towards Benji. "Er, your sister wouldn't be _too _mad if I went for a walk, would she?" he asked quietly, ignoring the impatient clicks of Roman's beak. Benji tousled his mahogany hair and took on a perplexed look.

"Well, she'd get pissed even if you did ask her, so sure. Go for it. Just don't be too long," the boy replied after a moment. Cliff shot him a relieved smile and rocketed off the hotel bed and slipped out the door quietly. Roman fluttered over to the window and tapped it with his beak before fixing a single amber eye on the remaining human. Benji blinked, but rose up anyways and strode over to the window, flipping the latch that locked it and with a grunt, pushed it up high enough for the eagle to leap from the ledge and into the air. A faint squawk of thanks, and the bird was gone.

Benji returned to his bed, leaving the window open, and flopped onto the comforter with a sigh.

The water in the bathroom cut off abruptly. Benji's heart stuttered, but he remained calm and collected even as the bathroom door opened with a creak. Kalian stepped out, torso wrapped in a fluffy white cotton towel, and using another to dry her curling wet hair. She cast a cursory glance around before striding over to her brother, whose eyes were closed. Holding her wet towel up, she twisted it multiple times before whipping it at Benji's head. It landed with a _whap! _and a cry of pain.

"Oww, Kalian, what was that for!" her twin yelped, eyes streaming, as he leapt back out of her reach. Fury simmered quietly in her hazel eyes. "Where... the... hell... is... _CLIFF!" _she shrieked.

Benji scrambled over the bed as she approached from the side, wrapping up her towel again. "He uh, he uh... w-went for a walk okay!" the boy admitted, cowering against the wall.

The shifter girl's eye twitched. "Oh did he now?"

* * *

Cliff ignored the elevator and opted for the less used stairs instead, taking them three at a time as he descended three levels to the ground floor. As he reached the last floor, he rocketed into the door frame with a mumbled curse before correcting himself. The exit door swung open and brought with it a blast of cool morning air.

A patient squawk greeted him. "Took you long enough," Roman remarked, hovering by the door. Cliff snorted and let his wings fan out a bit, the tips just brushing each side of the alley walls where he stood.

"I'd like to see you run down three sets of stairs, blind, and make better time," the boy retorted. Roman chuckled hoarsely and took off, leaving the flaps of his wings to guide his friend. Cliff followed at a light jog, casting his ears and other senses outwards, checking if anyone else was out around this time in the morning. "Left!" came the golden eagle's voice from ahead. The boy continued on until he reached the area his eagle's voice had come from and obediently turned left.

This continued for a while until Cliff stood on a hill overlooking the sea. Fresh, salty air whipped his sandy hair away from his face, tickling the soft down in his outstretched wings. Roman banked from over the waves and made a series of trilling squawks. It was safe for now.

Cliff eagerly ran forwards and jumped off the hill, momentarily free-falling into space. The sensation sent surges of adrenaline racing through his veins, which he savoured before gravity took hold and attempted to drag his body's mass back to earth. He let the air whistle through his wings as he dove towards an outcropping of pointy rocks lashed by the frothy blue waves before forcing them down, leveling out in his dive. The sea fell away as he beat his wings and rose up, up, and up as far as any bird could go.

A whooping yell of triumph escaped his throat as he somersaulted in the air and hung, suspended, hundreds of feet over a blanket of shimmering blue. Streaming sunlight, rising over the horizon, enveloped him in a jacket of warm rays. Cliff inhaled, a wide grin spread across his youthful, freckled face.

The sky was his home. It didn't judge him, nor disapprove of anything he did. It was just there, especially when he needed an escape. Roman shrieked a few times and blew past the boy, inviting him into a race. Cliff followed without hesitation; he was always confident in his flying abilities.

The pair were like this until the sun was fully above the horizon in the distance, at which point humans would start flocking to the beaches nearby. Cliff stretched his sneakered feet out as the ground came up close and landed with a light thud. Roman rested on his shoulder, breathing hard and fast. "That was a great flight," Cliff remarked, a light sheen of sweat plastered on his face, and ran a hand through his wind-swept hair. Roman merely clicked his beak in response, still too out of breath to articulate a response. The boy laughed a wheezy chuckle and began to walk forwards.

Only to walk into something very solid.

Fear bloomed in him. If this was a stranger, what would they think? Were they going to call the cops on the weird teenager with bird wings who was talking to a dangerous raptor on his shoulder? A gravelly cough followed the tense few seconds of silence. "We've been looking for you for some time, Cliff Grant," a deep, masculine voice addressed him. "You'll have to come with me. Quietly."

Cliff's hand clenched into fists at his sides. He was never much of a fighter, having a distaste for the whole sport of it, but he'd fight tooth and nail to get away. Roman had gone deathly quiet, his whole body tensed up. Then his talons dug into Cliff's shoulder before the eagle launched himself forwards with a shriek. The man in the black suit roared as Roman raked his face with his sharp, curving talons, and stumbled back. Blood ran down in rivulets, staining the ground, and his suit, with irregular scarlet shapes. "Go Cliff, I'll hold him off!" Roman trilled, panic and worry clear in his voice as he buffeted the man with his broad wings.

Despite the deeply ingrained fear of not knowing where he was going, the boy took off, running, just getting away from the problem. His wings quivered against his back as the sloping hill gradully shifted into the familiar feel of concrete. Back to where he'd come from earlier.

But Roman had been there to guide him. Now he was completely alone, and scared out of his mind that something bad had happened to his eagle. Cliff closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to stave off the mind-numbing fear that was beginning to paralyze him.

"There you are, you stupid kid! I already flayed Benji alive, and when we get back, you're next!" a familiar female voice accosted him angrily. Cliff's head snapped up and turned in the direction of Kalian, who was striding forwards towards him. Even if she was furious with him, he'd never been happier to have a familiar presence nearby. His hands clamped down on her shoulders suddenly, eliciting a startled yelp from the auburn haired girl. "Oh God, Kalian, it's terrible," he said shakily, face pale.

Kalian stared at Cliff, his cloudy aquamarine eyes looking so full of fear and anxiety that her anger with him seemed to melt away for the moment. "What happened, Cliff?" she asked in a low tone. His head jerked to the side for a moment before he stared at her face again. It was unnerving how good his senses let him be sometimes. "Roman and I... we were coming back from a quick flight, and this man in a black suit found us. He knew exactly who I was! Roman started attacking him and told me to run, but I don't have any idea where I am, and now he could be hurt or worse..." the boy's words came out in a babbling rush and then faded out. A quick flight... her lips formed the words and she rolled her eyes but became serious quickly.

She gently pushed his hands off her shoulders and put her own on his chest, forcing him back several steps until he backed into a wall. "Wait here and do not move. I'll go get Roman," Kalian assured him, patting his chest once before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the alley.

It didn't even take her that long; she was a fox before she hit the grass of the hill.

Her nose couldn't pick out Roman's scent, given he had flown the whole way there, but the stench of blood, and Cliff, was enough of a marker to go on. She crested the hill and froze. There was stains of blood everywhere. A black mass lay not far from her. Roman was collapsed in a heap beside the bulk, sides rising and falling rapidly.

Kalian trotted over quickly, delicately picking her way around the bloody patches of grass and ground. Using her muzzle, she gently nudged the fallen eagle, who squawked in reply and whirled to his feet. His amber eyes were wide and luminous, beak spattered with blood. "Kalian?" Roman asked. The girl was so startled for a moment she forgot to say something. Of course, in her fox form, she'd be able to understand him.

It was still awkward to speak with a fox's mouth. "Y-yeah it's me," she replied haltingly, not at all used to talking this way. "Cliff's having a mild breakdown in the alley back there, thinking you could have been hurt," she said slowly. The eagle frowned and glanced at the black suited man. "He tripped over a rock trying to grab me and knocked himself out. He's going to wake up soon. Let's get a move on," the raptor replied after a moment, flapping his golden-brown wings to take to the air. Kalian watched him, stared at the man quickly, then turned around and followed the eagle with an easy, loping gait.

She was back on two feet as she approached the still frightened looking Cliff. Roman quietly brushed the boy's head with a single wing. Cliff glanced up, relief plain on his face. "Thanks Kalian," was all he said before he followed Roman faithfully back towards the hotel.

She watched him for a moment before walking along behind the pair, letting them have some private time.

* * *

Benji's eyes widened as the two of them finished the tale. "Well crap, we're going to have to get out of here," he said the second they stopped talking. Kalian nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We're going to need some transportation though. We can't walk around with birdboy in back alleys and going the long way around places forever."

Her twin brightened instantly. "Leave that to me! You two just pack up our things and check out. I'll meet you outside the hotel. Just bring Cliff out the alley again," Benji said cheerfully, darting out of the room before either Cliff or Kalian could say a word.

The shifter stifled a yawning sigh and began to amble around the room, picking up tidbits of clothing. Cliff look confused as he listened to the girl move around. "Er... anything I can do?" he asked hesitantly. "Stay out of the way," Kalian replied with a smirk. Things were quiet for a few moments as Kalian packed up strewn clothes and personal possessions until a question seized Cliff. "Where are we going exactly?" the boy inquired politely.

Kalian was silent for a second, then replied in a thoughtful tone. "To our father's boat. Benj and I need to grab some things, and I'm sure we can sneak you on for some niceties." Snapping a final suitcase shut, Kalian handed it to Cliff and plucked up two more bags before opening the door.

"Guide him for me, Roman?" Kalian asked the eagle, who chirped softly in response. She could hear some weird noises from the bird as she stealthily glided down the hallway and entered the stairwell, holding the door open to let Cliff pass by.

The walk to the bottom floor was a quiet and uneventful one, and soon enough they were tasting fresh air once more. Kalian blinked as she saw Benji waving wildly from a car window at the end of the alley. A rueful sigh escaped her lips as she prodded Cliff and hurried forwards. "Benji, what the hell?" Kalian hissed under her breath as she opened the trunk and piled in the luggage. Her twin had clambered out to help her out, grabbing the sole bag Cliff was carrying before stowing it in with the rest. "I'll explain in the car, so hurry up," he replied, closing the trunk and slipping back into the driver's seat.

Letting Cliff climb into the back with Roman, the shifter slid into the passenger seat and quickly buckled her belt before turning an accusatory glare on her twin. "Explain, now," she demanded. Benji put the car in gear and rolled out smoothly into traffic. "You know how Dad tried putting us in regular school at one point?" her brother began, eyebrows knitting together.

Cliff reclined into the backseat with a smile, wondering just what little tale was about to be spun out. "Yes," Kalian replied curtly. "Well, this snobby kid thought it would be fun to bully me. I ignored him, never let him get what he wanted, and it was fine for a bit." The car stopped lightly as they reached a red light. "He tried to get physical one day after school and I went and hid in a car parked not far from the school. And while I waited for him to go, I startled fiddling with some wires and next thing I knew, the engine started!" The floor beneath their feet rumbled as Benji pressed the accelerator and continued driving.

"So I sat up in the seat, grabbed the wheel, looked out the window at the bully and smiled before I hit the gas. I almost crashed the car, but I got away from him. After that, I'd sneak away after school and see if I could hot wire cars, and lo and behold, I could. I never stole any, but at least it's helped us now, eh?" Benji finished with a good-natured chuckle.

His mirth was replaced swiftly by pain as Kalian punched him brutally on the shoulder. He yelped and shrank away from her reach as fury turned her face an ugly pinkish red. "I hope you didn't steal this from someone," she began in a subdued tone that belied her anger at her brother.

It was Cliff who stepped in. "No matter how you look at it, taking this car would be stealing from anyone. What if it was just parked carelessly nearby and looked like no one wanted it?" he said thoughtfully. Kalian deflated slightly, but still sounded resentful as she muttered something about 'meddling birdboys'. Benji sounded relieved as he thanked Cliff, turning the car onto a freeway to begin the long journey to home. "What kind of car did you steal anyways?" Kalian said suddenly, drawing a finger down one heavily tinted window.

"Uh, I think this is some crappy Plymouth. I didn't really look, but it had tinted windows and still worked, so that was all I needed to grab it. We're gonna need to stop for gas at some point, though. No luck with a full tank of gas," Benji replied with a long suffering sigh, drawing a chuckle from Cliff.

He reclined his head against the soft, velvety headrest and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Something poked him in the shoulder, disturbing his dreams of swimming in a bowl of what looked like cereal. "Huh?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. "Wakey wakey," said Kalian's voice from afar. "Eggs and bakey," chimed in Benji, snorting in laughter until the sound of a fist connecting against flesh stopped him.

As Cliff stumbled from the car, the smell of the ocean assaulted him, stronger than the last place the trio had been. Seagulls cried as they circled the streets and bay looking for a free meal, echoed by the shriller voices of the smaller birds that lurked by the sea. Waves sighed softly as they splashed against the hulls of boats and the wooden docks jutting out into the water. The chatter of beach going folks drifted over the sounds of nature, leaving the impression on the blind boy that they were in an area of great traffic.

The thought sent a momentary thrill of panic through him, quelled when he realized that the surface below his feet was rocking gently. Confused, he turned in the direction of the twins. "We drove straight onto the boat. They know we're out and about a lot since our dad disappeared," Kalian answered him, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him out of the little garage the luxury yacht sported.

After a few minutes he was ushered into a room and heard the door close with a click. Cliff let out a relieved sigh and sank down on the bed he'd bumped with his knee. "Ugh, I really need a shower. I can still smell some of that garbage stink when Roman made me hide in that bin," he muttered. "That's nice kid, but we have some questions to ask," came a gravelly, unfamiliar voice. Cliff froze in fear and turned his head around slowly. "Excuse me?" he said in a polite though strained voice. Silence greeted him, skyrocketing his increasing panic.

Then familiar laughter echoed out. "Ha! Totally got ya, didn't I?" Benji managed to wheeze through his laughing fit, causing Cliff to smile involuntarily and groan. "You're rotten!" he scolded Benji, barely surpressing the note of humour in his voice. Benji managed to finally quiet down, and got up quickly to open another door before returning to Cliff's side and helping the other boy to find his way to the bathroom.

"Roman can help you if you need anything. It's pretty simple, and there's a towel already in there. I'm gonna help Kalian fetch some food for ya, so don't be surprised if no one's here when you get back," the mahogany haired twin told Cliff, who nodded and motioned for his eagle companion to fly on in after him. The door closed quietly, sealing him from Benji and leaving him to his thoughts for a little while. After a relaxing shower, in which the scalding water helped ease away the last bit of tension in his body. He felt along the wall and found the towel rack, grabbing the luxuriously soft cotton towel and drying himself. Roman helped him locate his freshly washed clothes (they'd probably been yanked not long after stepping into the shower), and after a moment of struggling, managed to get his head through his shirt's neck hole and onto his lanky body.

Cliff felt his way to the door and opened it, returning into the room. He inhaled deeply, noticing there was a fresh smell of lavender and a little hint of citrus and vanilla. It was an odd mixture, but pleasing at that. Roman let out an annoyed squawk as he fluttered into the room and perched himself on one of the bedposts. The boy smiled, knowing it meant that there was someone the eagle didn't know in the vicinity. "Oh Roman, don't get your tail feathers in a knot," came Kalian's caustic voice. Cliff perched himself down on the edge of the bed and let his head turn around, sensing the presence of three other humans.

"Cliff, er, we have someone here who has something interesting she can tell you," Benji spoke out. A rustle of fabric alerted him to whoever it was approaching. He noticed the smell of the perfume he'd noticed a little bit ago was much stronger as she stopped before him. "Cliff, was it? My name is Rosaline Emmett," the woman said in bright tones, gently brushed with an indistinguishable accent.

He nodded his head, wondering what she had to say. "I know what you're going through, with the awkward wings always leaving you ducking out of public eye. I had the same problem, but I learned a trick that doesn't affect who and what I am, but lets me live a relatively normal life without people gawking. If you want, I can teach you this technique."

A stunned silence met her words. Cliff felt his mouth actually drop open out of shock, but quickly corrected himself. Benji stared at Rosaline with a curious expression. She was a tall woman with a willowy frame, and looked to be of European origins. Her hair, the color of dark coffee, spilled down her neck from the ponytail she had put it up in. She wore a dark gray, long sleeved, form-fitting sweater matched with a silky black skirt that fell to her knees. Her eyes were a glacier gray, but held a gentle warmth despite the cool, cutting color. Right now they were filled with a gentle sympathy for the sandy-haired boy resting on the bed before her, his large pale wings resting uncomfortably against his back.

Kalian let one of her eyebrows rise as she stared at Rosaline. The woman had been hired by her father to help around when and where she could, given more free reign than most hired help for rich families. The twins had seen her around occasionally, but never suspected her origins.

With an awkward cough, Cliff gazed sightlessly in the woman's direction. "Er..." he began brilliantly, wondering how to phrase his questions. Rosaline smiled and made a quick noise to stop the onslaught of inquiries. "It won't make them go away, and you'll have to stretch them at least once every week, but it really makes life a bit simpler," she said. A sort of explosion took place in Cliff's stomach as he comprehended the possibilities this presented. "And it really works?" the boy asked in hopeful tones. The woman laughed softly. "Yes, or else I would likely have never gotten work, even with men like Sam Carmel in the world," Rosaline replied thoughtfully. "It's quite simple to learn, and I can teach it to you now before dinner is ready."

At the mention of dinner, four stomachs growled simultaneously. Benji sniggered heartily. "Dinner on our yacht is always amazing," he told Cliff, patting the other boy's shoulder in an affectionate manner. At a venomous glare from Kalian, he withdrew his hand but kept a wide grin on his face. "Once Rosa teaches you this, we can eat a real feast fit for kings! See you in a bit Cliff," Benji said, leaving the room with his twin, who refused to say anything.

Left alone with Rosaline and Roman, Cliff turned his body in the direction he could sense she was. "Let's start right away!" he blurted out enthusiastically. Rosaline laughed again, and stepped forwards to start teaching her new pupil.

* * *

Kalian seated herself at the head of the table, in the chair where her father usually sat. She looked around primly, her hair cascading over her shoulders. She'd done away with her usual ponytail in favour of a more dressy hairstyle. It wasn't often she let her hair down, speaking literally and figuratively.

She'd also switched her outfit a nicer looking white, three-quarter sleeved blouse and black dress pants. Even dressing up, she refused to taint herself irreparably with too much girlyness. Benji hadn't bothered to change, the lazy git. Kalian glared at him as he slunk to the table. Her mouth opened as she prepared to ream him when a door at the far end of the dining room opened with a creak. Distracted, Kalian looked over and let out a loud squeak of shock before slapping her hand over her mouth. Smirking at his sister, Benji swivelled in his seat at the other end of table to see what she was looking at. An identical look of surprise crossed his face before a lazy smile crossed his face. "Knew you could do it bro!" he cheered, punching the air with his fists.

Cliff stepped in, smiling. The absence of wings sprouting from his back was startling, but he looked every bit a normal teenager. His sandy brown hair was fluffy and clean, as was his typical red shirt, black short outfit. Aquamarine eyes shimmering, he strolled to the table with Roman affixed to his shoulder.

Behind them came Rosaline, looking demure and somewhat pleased. She bowed to the three of them and left the room in a swish of fabric, closing the door behind her.

When Cliff paused by the table, Kalian furiously waved him over, her expression openly curious. Benji ran over from his end of the table and planted himself in the seat opposite of Cliff. "How does it feel?" they chimed at the same time. Looking amused, the boy held up his hands. "Easy now you guys. It was... different. But I feel a little more free now, y'know?" he replied lightly, reaching an arm over his shoulder to rub at one of the joints where his wings had come out of. They nodded feverishly, but their further questions were cut short by the arrival of several, mouth-watering looking dishes brought out by several men and women clad in chef clothing.

Set on the table before them, the staff bowed themselves out and left the trio to eagerly pick up cutlery and dive for the food. Cliff managed to snatch a chicken by the smell of it and began to cut it up quickly with Roman whispering muttered instructions in his ears. After eating his fill, he offered some of the meat to his companion, who squawked in thanks and fluttered down to the table to eat properly.

Benji swallowed through a large mouthful of mashed potatoes, eyes still on Cliff. "You look happier," he commented thickly, shovelling another large helping of potato into his mouth. The other boy nodded, though his expression looked slightly wistful. "I got so used to them there though, so it feels a little odd not sensing them. But at least getting on planes and walking around in public won't cause an uproar anymore," he replied, grinning. Only Kalian remained quiet as she ate, delicately ladling gravy onto her mashed potatoes before adding some meatloaf to her plate. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, all four of the group enjoying the hearty fare until all plates were relatively clean.

Leaning back, Benji muffled a belch against his hand and patted his stomach, looking content. "God I missed that cooking. It's just the best," he sighed in content. Cliff murmured his agreement, yawning widely. Roman squawked tiredly, leaning against his friend's head while his amber eyes slid halfway closed. Both boys looked over at Kalian, who was washing down her meal with a glass of water. One of her slender mahogany eyebrows rose as she noticed their staring, and she lowered her glass with a smirk. "Yes it was good. But now it's time we get to bed before we figure out what exactly our plans are," she replied after a moment, hazel eyes drifting to a door at the end of the room. Her twin groaned, but stifled a yawn against his hand. "Yeah, I can't really think anymore. I guess feeling stuffed makes you sleepy," he agreed reluctantly. Kalian let out a harsh snort as she finished the remains of her water. "You can't think at all!" she teased, rising from her chair.

The other two followed suit, Benji looking hurt. "You wound me!" the boy said in a mocking voice, dodging out of the way of the napkin ball his sister threw at him. Cliff shrugged lightly, careful not to disturb the sleepy eagle on his shoulder.

"Sleep sounds great right now," he said simply, offering no argument. He yawned widely, as if to enunciate his point. Kalian strode over to the kitchen doors and rapped on them lightly, pushing them inwards to call out to the staff that they were finished. She ushered the boys across the dining room as the staff came out and began to tidy up after them. Leaving the room, the trio walked in silence until they walked past a window, which was letting in a beam of orange-pink light from the evening sun. Benji stopped and pressed his hands against the cool glass, squinting out the window into the sunset. "The scenery... it's so nice around here. I missed this," the boy said with a wistful sigh. He yelped as Kalian socked him across the shoulder, and spun on her with a glare. "Don't be such an insensitive dork!" she hissed at him with a jab in Cliff's direction. Luckily for them, he had yawned again and missed the gist of their conversation. Eyes streaming from pain, Benji slowed down to walk beside the other boy and escape his sister.

He fell into an easy gait next to the sandy-haired youth, slipping into a more content state. "So we'll all get some good shuteye, then start working out what we do next," Benji announced, though this was quite an obvious fact. "Yupyup," came his short, tired reply. Benji chuckled and stopped at the room they'd picked out for him, opening the door and guiding the other boy in. He leaned in before closing the door. "There's some fresh pj's folded on the counter in the bathroom if you want to change," he said, backing out and shutting the door with a click.

Yawning a third time, Cliff gently picked up Roman and set him on the bed, where the eagle jerked awake and looked around sleepily. Cliff turned his head in the general direction of the bathroom, but the powerful need to sleep was overriding comfort, and the boy fell onto the bed with a sigh before sleep caught him in its gentle embrace.


End file.
